


Playing Nice

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Lavellan goes to visit an old friend and perhaps get a tattoo but ends up getting much more than that from his friend's business partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Nice

The wind whipped through Ash’s long black hair, feathering it out behind him. Yellow-green eyes, the color of sun dappled baby spring leaves surveyed the area around him. He was walking through a rough area of town - the multitude of boarded up windows and graffiti painted brick walls attested to that. Palming the switchblade in his hand, he smirked. Any would-be attacker would find a surprise waiting for them were they to try to mug him.

Sadly, most of the good tattoo artists set up shops in neighborhoods like this. Even once they made their name in the trade, they stuck around because the buildings in the better areas of town charged ridiculous amounts for rent or the neighboring shop owners made their lives a living hell because they didn’t like the supposed stigma a tattoo parlor nearby could give their business.

Flicking his gaze over the blinking open sign nearby, Lavellan checked his phone, noting the address matched the one his friend gave him. Jogging across the empty street, he pulled open the door and stepped out of the chill evening breeze and into the warmth of the shop.

~~~~~

“Maker,” Dorian breathed out, giving the newcomer a slow head to toe perusal as the elf took off his black leather jacket. Light gleamed off bronze skin stretched smoothly over a lithe, sculpted body, the black tank top showing off the tattoos that curved in ways to enhance the play of muscles over the bare arms, matching the vallaslin that decorated the man’s face. Distressed iron gray jeans clung in just the right spots over a very enticing bubble butt, giving way to frayed holes in the knees before they draped perfectly over scuffed black steel toe work boots.

“Ash!” The sound of one of his business partner’s and fellow tattoo artist’s voices calling out broke Dorian from any further imaginings he might have had, and with what was in front of him, he knew things would have gotten vivid enough he’d have needed to excuse himself.

~~~~~

“Saschael!” Ash’s voice, low, a bit rough and husky, but warm, reached out to his friend just as he clasped the blonde Dalish to him in a tight hug. “Lethallin, it’s so good to see you! How are things going with that rascal of a Crow you married?”

“Things are going quite well between _mi amore_ and myself, thank you,” Zevran replied, having snuck up to the two of them. At Lavellan’s laugh, he grinned, yanking his husband back against him and resting his chin on Sash’s shoulder all the while batting his eyelashes at the dark haired heartthrob. Sash rolled his ice blue eyes and smacked Zevran upside his head before relaxing back against the assassin, a smirk curving his lips.

“Wasn’t sure you’d make it. Your last call, you were a bit vague on specifics. Hell you weren’t even sure you’d even get time off to come out for a visit, Ascheron.” Mahariel sighed. “Zev and I made plans for tonight. We could maybe cancel…”

“No,” Ash interrupted. “I’ll be here for at least a week. I got my business taken care of and have time before I need to report back. We’ve got time to catch up.”

Dorian felt his breath catch as he watched from the sidelines. The way Ash’s face lit up when he smiled, it was enough to tempt even the most devout to sin against the Maker. And if this was the man his business partners were constantly going on about, the one who worked as a shadow agent for the Circle, he was in some serious trouble. He’d already half fallen for the rogue just by word of mouth but seeing him in the flesh… he’d be hard pressed to keep his hands to himself.

“Well we were about to close up shop for the night…” Sash began, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to figure out what to do for his friend.

“I can keep him company for you,” Dorian spoke up, draping himself artfully over the reception desk as those pretty yellow-green eyes turned his direction. Giving the man a saucy wink in response to the way the elf’s eyes were raking over him, he turned to Saschael and Zevran. “It won’t take me long to run the spreadsheets and it’ll keep you from worrying about leaving your friend stranded.”

“And the way they’re eyeing each other, my love, I can see an opportunity for the two of them to, shall we say, knock boots?” Zev’s voice was soft in Sash’s ear and full of laughter. Grinning, Mahariel huffed out a soft laugh.

“Ascheron Lavellan, meet our business partner and fellow artist Dorian Pavus. Dorian, Ash is a good friend of mine who I’ve known since we were in high school together. You boys play nice, all right?”

“Oh perish the thought that I’d do anything else, Sash!” Dorian mocked, his mustache twitching with humor.

“Mmhmm,” the blonde replied, giving the two of them a once over before he let Zevran lead him out of the shop.

~~~~~

The human was quite easy on the eyes. Colorful tattoos graced the back of the man’s neck and there was something quite fascinating about the lip fuzz Dorian was sporting. The artist’s gray eyes were almost hypnotic and those long, graceful fingers… Creators he could already feel his heart begin its trip hammer beat within his chest.

“So, any thoughts in that brain of yours as to how to keep me occupied while my friends are off to screw each other blind?”

Dorian couldn’t help but laugh at the wry humor coming off the elf in front of him.

“I could give you a tattoo after I start running the spreadsheet program? If adding more to that already impressive art that you’re showing off isn’t to your liking, there are some wicked clubs nearby. Which reminds me, how did you even get here? Didn’t see you pull up in anything.”

“I’m smart enough to park where I won’t find my truck stripped bare,” Ash chuckled.

“Good move,” Dorian replied with a smile, already bending over the desk to get the program running and correlating sales with income. When he turned back, it took everything he had to keep his mouth shut when in fact his jaw was threatening to hit the floor. Ash had stripped out of his tank top and was walking about the room checking out the flash that was lining the walls and counters. Mentally shaking his head to clear the cobwebs threatening to form, Dorian walked over to the door and locked it, hitting the buttons to also shut off the open sign and shutter the windows.

“Making sure we don’t have any uninvited walk-ins,” Dorian answered the unspoken question in Ash’s raised eyebrow.

“Good move,” the Dalish replied, mimicking Dorian’s earlier words, earning a laugh out of the man.

“So, any clues to what you might want?”

“A tree of life. I think it will fit in well with the vallaslin already there.”

And oh was it there. Not only did it accentuate the muscles of Ash’s arms, but also his pecs and down his sides, caressing the skin around his navel and his lower back, making him wonder how it might be styled under the elf’s jeans. He also caught sight of gold hoops pierced into each of the man’s nipples, matching the ones in the left nostril, each lobe, and the tip of each pointed ear.

Doing what he could to mask it as nothing more than professional interest, Dorian then turned and did a quick yet intricate sketch of something he thought would blend in well with the scrollwork already adorning the bronze skin that was within reach.

“Perfect,” Ash murmured, the low husky tone of his voice sending shivers up the human’s spine.

“Then would you mind laying down on that table over there so I can begin skin prep? We tend to prefer doing things the Antivan way which starts off with a bit of an oil massage to soften the skin and open it up to the ink so it takes better with less chance of it fading.”

“Oh really? I get an Antivan massage on top of this gorgeous art? You won’t hear me complaining.” The elf winked at Dorian as he then stretched himself out on his stomach, resting his head on his hands.

“I should hope not. It’s what keeps bringing back the clientele, my dear!” Dorian smirked, grabbing up a few vials, pouring what looked to be an intricate recipe of oils into his palm that began to scent the room with a potpourri of sandalwood, pine, and something reminiscent of dark moonlit nights. Rubbing them together to warm up the concoction, he stepped in front of the head of the table, trying to find the best angle for the massage without getting Ash’s hair tangled into the oil.

“Well, well, what have we here,” the elf murmured, his face quite close to the noticeable bulge in the artist’s pants. Unable to help himself, he reached out and spider walked the tips of his fingers up from the base of Dorian’s clothed cock to the tip, shuddering when he heard the swift intake of breath from the man in front of him, then the soft moan as it was exhaled. “Is this because of me?”

“Shit,” Dorian groaned, stepping away from the questing fingers and off to the side, waiting for Ash to pull his hair out of the way. The moment the last strand of hair was cleared, he began to massage the body warmed oil into the smooth skin of the elf’s back. “Yes, damn your irresistible hide,” he chuckled. “And no, that’s not part of the package we offer, though in your case… damn.”

“Too bad. I wouldn’t have minded having a little something to keep my tongue occupied during the massage,” Ash quipped, turning his head enough to wink at Dorian.

“Bloody fucking tease,” Dorian sighed, though his tone held an undercurrent of laughter. “Bad enough your bubbled ass is begging me to grind against it, but thinking of those sweet lips wrapped around…” he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence as it ended in a moan just from him imagining it.

“Feel free to straddle my hips any time, babe,” the elf replied, purposely writhing against the table in such a way to make the muscles in his back and ass flex under the tattoo artist’s gaze.

“You’re enjoying torturing me way too much, aren’t you? Are you like this with everyone you meet?”

“Only my best friends’ business partner that they never shut up about,” Ash answered, turning his head back enough to notice the way Dorian’s shoulders sagged with relief.

Grinning to himself at Ash’s revelation, Dorian threw caution to the wind and hopped up onto the table, straddling the narrow hips of the man beneath him, and resumed kneading his fingers into the warm skin beneath his hands. Leaning forward, he nipped lightly at the delicate point of one of Ash’s ears.

“Is that so?” he purred, enjoying the way the elf shivered beneath him while he teased the sensitive skin with his lips. If this was the man Saschael and Zevran kept hinting at them wanting to set him up with, he was all for it.

Ash sucked in a breath, his eyes fluttering closed. His heart stuttered when soft lips found the thin scar that slithered over his right eye, bisecting the eyebrow from forehead to cheek. The moment they trailed over to his lips, he was lost. For all the teasing and banter, the kiss was as gentle as it was fleeting, more of them peppered over his jaw and down his neck.

“Who’s the tease now?” the elf asked, his voice hoarse and shaky.

“Not teasing in the least,” Dorian answered, placing one last kiss on the nape of Ash’s neck before hopping off the bench and over to the desk. Unlocking one of the drawers, he rifled through it a moment before finding what he wanted and tossing it into his pocket. Returning to the table, he resumed his prior position, a sly grin on his face as he looked down at the elf.

“Then…” Ash’s question was silenced before he could even get it out, finding one of Dorian’s fingers pressed to his lips.

“Shh, something tells me you need to let go for once, let someone else take charge,” Dorian murmured into Ash’s ear, grinding himself into the soft, jean clad globes of the ass beneath him to prove his point. Both men moaned simultaneously, and Dory shuddered when he felt that strong body go boneless beneath him. “May I?”

“Creators, yes,” Ash groaned.

Nimble fingers reached underneath to unbutton the fly of the Dalish elf’s jeans, twin breaths puffing out into the room when the release of the zipper revealed the lack of anything beneath when Dorian’s fingers brushed the bare skin of Ash’s already hard cock. Tugging gently, Ash lifting his hips to help, Dory pulled the jeans down, sliding off the table long enough to remove the elf’s boots so he could divest the man of his pants. He nearly groaned when he saw that the delicate tattoo work continued over the elf’s ass and toned thighs, all the way down to his ankles. Doing a quick disrobing himself, Dorian remembered to pull the small bottle out of his pocket before tossing his clothes to the side.

Resuming his position on the tattoo cum massage table, he leaned forward, peppering soft kisses down Ash’s spine, lingering over the whorls of intricate vallaslin that decorated the skin. Shifting backwards, he settled back further on the table, between those gorgeous bronze thighs, and just stared at the nude form in front of him. Uncorking the bottle, he poured a liberal amount of lube into his hand, slicking himself up before reaching down to tease a finger into Ash’s ass.

“Gods,” Ash moaned, lifting himself up off the table and rocking back onto the finger penetrating him. A whine hitched out of him when Dorian inserted a second and he felt them pressing inward, stretching him, and then right against that spot. His fingers clenched and dug into the faux leather of the padded table beneath him. “Keep that up and I won’t last long,” he huffed out.

“We have all week, don’t we love?” Dorian murmured into Ash’s ear as he brought his body up to blanket the other man’s. Taking himself in hand, making sure he was properly slick, he inched his way inside, waiting until he had slid himself in to the hilt before letting his body’s rhythm guide him. “Maker you feel so damned good.”

Ash could only grunt in reply, his senses completely overwhelmed by the man inside him. Grabbing the front edge of the table in tight fingers, he focused on the sensations of the cock sliding in and out of him, the scent of Dorian as the man covered him, the soft lips teasing his ear. His hips rocked in time with his partner’s, though they jerked a bit out of sync when he felt those artist’s fingers wrap around his cock. Panting, his breathing ragged, Ash bit down on his lower lip, hoping the pain would distract him enough to keep him from spilling too soon.

“Just… just let it go,” Dorian stuttered into Ash’s ear. “ ‘M not too far behind myself.”

As if Dorian’s permission were all he needed to hear, Ascheron let loose something akin to a war cry as he came, his cum coating his chest, the table, and his lover’s hand. Feeling those slender, strong hands then cover his own, he laced his fingers with Dory’s, giving his own quiet permission for the man to find his own release. He was rewarded by the feel of his partner’s hips slapping faster against his ass followed by a hoarse cry in his ear as Dorian surged deep inside and let loose.

~~~~~

“Creators, if I’d known this was what was waiting for me when Sash and Zev started their spiel about you, I’d have come sooner,” Ash chuckled, the two of them curled up drowsily on one of the plush sofas in Dorian’s office at the back of the shop. Yawning, he snuggled closer, his hair blanketing them both. “We should probably clean up the mess before those two return in the morning.”

“Mmm, later. Too tired and you’re too warm. Don’t wanna leave,” Dorian mumbled, sleep already starting to overtake him.

“Good point.”

~~~~~

Zevran sniffed the air as he opened the door to the shop, Sash right behind. Taking a look around, he let out a hearty laugh at the pile of clothing on the floor and the mess on one of the tables.

“You owe me twenty sovereigns, love.”

“Well that was quick. Took me longer to get you into my bed and you’re a fucking horn dog,” Sash chuckled, stepping around Zevran to get a look at the evidence of what had transpired.

“Interested in testing out one of the other tables while we wait on those two to come out of whatever hidey hole they’re in?” Zevran asked, waggling his brows.

“You’re on!” Sash grinned, launching himself against his husband and knocking him into the closest one.


End file.
